Shattered
by Queen SkyRose
Summary: Fred Weasley told Angelina Johnson that he loved her forever, and she believed him. But when he died in the Battle of Hogwarts, her life was shattered. When she sees George a year later, she makes the biggest mistake of her life.
1. Na Mairbh-The dead

**Shattered**

I looked at him, lying on the hospital bed. His eyes, always bursting with life, were forever emptied. The moonlight illuminated his face, creating an ethereal look. He was an angel. The hospital wing was empty now. People were lying awake in the hallways, trying to drown their grief with sleep but not succeeding. I felt numb as I traced his face with my finger. How could it be that the love of my life was gone? I slipped into a world of memories.

_"Angelina! You will never guess what happened to me!" Alicia plopped herself down on the fat armchair next to mine, and began warming her hands by the fire as she told me all the gossip. I rolled up my Charms essay and leaned in to hear more."Fionn Day asked me to the Yule Ball!"_

_"Oh Lici, you must be thrilled! How did he ask you?" I asked eagerly. _

_"Oi! Angelina!" Fred boomed from the other side of the common room. _

_"What?" I called, blushing a bit as his deep blue eyes met mine. _

_"Want to go to the ball with me?" _

_My blush deepened. Fred Weasley was asking me out? "All right then." I called casually._

_Alicia squealed as I turned back to her. I let a grin spread across my face as I pictured the devilishly handsome Fred Weasley dancing with me, his strong hands wrapped around my waist. The Yule Ball was going to be a night to remember for me! _

_Weeks later, the snow fell lightly as we tromped through the ice-covered woods. I was laughing at an outrageous story of a prank gone wrong, Fred growing more and more animated with each part. He stopped and looked down at me, wearing a strange expression. He softly brushed snow off my cheek. My skin tingled where his warm fingers touched. I lifted my face up as he leaned forward and brushed his lips to mine. I burst into flames. "Angie," he whispered. "My Angie."_

_I remembered the first time he told me he loved me. The time that I knew that I was the luckiest girl in the world. I, Angelina Johnson, had found my soul mate, and he had declared his love. My life was perfect. Of course, we had our ups and downs. It was harder to see each other after Hogwarts. He lived with George and was busy with the joke shop, and I moved into a flat with Alicia and Katie, and was busy training to be a healer at St. Mungo's. But we had made it work, because we were perfect together._

My heart clenched in pain as the reality sunk in the Fred Weasley was dead. I started screaming, my voice sounding alien even to me. Fred would never kiss me again. He would never tease Ginny, hug George, or laugh again. He would never have a future, never have a chance to live. He gave his future so that others could live free of fear. Fred was dead, and my life was shattered.

* * *

"Angelina. Angelina!" Katie pounded on my door. "Angelina, you have to come out. It has been two months You can't spend your whole life shut away. I know that you miss him, but he would want you to live."

"Katie, you don't understand. You could never understand how this feels." I shout harshly.

Boom! The door is blasted away, leaving a sheepish-looking Katie in the hallway. She rushes in, and strokes my hair. "Angelina, everyone lost someone. Voldemort's reign of terror killed thousands. But Fred died-"

"Don't say it!" I warned.

"Fred **died** so that you could live. Yes, Angelina, he's dead. But you are alive, and it is damn selfish of you to live locked away when you have the opportunity to live."

I saw that Katie was right. I began going through the motions of life again. I worked, ate, slept, talked, and appeared to be healing. It worked so well that even Katie and Alicia were fooled. After a while, I started to fool myself. But I was numb inside. I wasn't living. I built emotional barriers around myself, but they all came crashing down one day.

**A/N Hello all! Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fanfiction ever, so please, please review! **

**More will be posted soon.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Ta Ta,**

**~Queen SkyRose**


	2. Mearbhall- Confusion

"So we remember the sacrifices made at the price of freedom," the Minister Idiota droned. He cleared his throat, and continued, "Celebrate today, but hold yesterday in your heart. Thank you."

I dutifully brought my hands together as the Great Hall burst into applause. I caught Alicia's eye as she mouthed "Glad that's over!" I nodded in relief.

Today was May 2nd. Two years ago, that date would have been a passing fancy, no more significant than May 1st of May 3rd, and no more important than a doctor's appointment or work meeting. But now, it meant the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. One year today since You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or Voldemort, the most powerful and most evil wizard of our age, lay slain by the great Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and the Savior of the Wizarding World. One year today since the fall of the Death Eaters, and the Rise of the Order of the Phoenix. One year today since I had laughed with the love of my life.

Of course, this occasion called for a Memorial Service. I had "played an integral part in the defeat of Lord Voldemort, providing my services to the Noble Castle of Hogwarts in her time of distress!" in the words of our esteemed minister. Of course this meant that I had to don dress robes, carefully braid my hair and brush on mascara, and sit like a doll on a shiny silver stage in front of the most important people of the wizarding world, clapping as speech after speech about the great trials that we had endured. It made me sick.

Did people want to know what Hogwarts student really went through? Reality was Lee Jordan reading the casualty list to us every morning at breakfast, each of us breathing a sigh of relief when our relatives were spared for another day. Reality was watching my Seeker fall apart when his rescue mission killed his last living relative. Reality was- no reality is waking up every morning to a Fred-less world, where a few less pranks are the cause of my agonizing pain. No, Minister, and the rest of the world, wanted to turn the Battle of Hogwarts into some kind of dramatic soap opera. So I would play along. I will get dolled up once a year, smile, and clap as we pretend to honor the dead.

Finally, the speeches ended and Minerva McGonagall took the podium. "To conclude our memorial service, we will hold a ball," she announced. She waved her wand, and the House tables disappeared. Music filled the hall, and couples began to dance.

I made my way over to Alicia and Katie, who were already chattering and gossiping. I spent the evening chatting with them, as well as catching up with old Hogwarts friends, accompanied by the occasional dance with an old schoolmate.

The clock tolled midnight as the Minister announced the last dance. Slow music swelled through the Great Hall. Hot tears sprang to my eyes as I remembered dancing to this song with Fred at the Yule Ball. It was our song.

"May I have this dance?" asked a familiar voice. I gasped. I looked up into the twinkling blue eyes of-

"Fred!"

His eyes immediately clouded over in pain. "No," he said gently. "No, George."

My cheeks colored. "Sorry George. Of course you may have this dance."

He placed a hand on my waist, and guided me to the dance floor. My skin tingled against his hands, my stomach flipping every time he smiled. Slowly, I reached my head up and brushed our lips together. Instantly, I turned to fire. The wave of passion swept through me. The room swirled and I saw only red as my mind screamed "Fred!"

* * *

I awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming on my face. I heard a snore and turned to see the warm body of George Weasley. My heart sank. Oops?

**A/N- Hello readers! Thank you so uch for reading another chapter of ****Shattered****. I believe that it will be a three-shot, with the final installment coming soon. I want to give a huge shout-out to Moonlit Lightning, my very first reviewer ever! Thank you so much, I feel incredibly honored. I would also like to thank 93 Diagon Alley and thestoryreader99, who put my story on alert. Thanks!**

**TaTa,**

**~Queen SkyRose**


	3. Scrios- To destroy

I awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming on my face. I heard a snore and turned to see the warm body of George Weasley. My heart sank. Oops? Merlin! This was the biggest mistake of my entire life. I had given everything in one night of passion. How could I? I was stupid beyond belief, probably the most despicable person to ever walk the earth. I slipped on my clothes, and apparated back to my flat. No one would ever find out about this I vowed to myself. I wouldn't even tell Lici and Katie. It would be my secret that I carried to the grave.

* * *

I felt something stir in my stomach, and groaned as I ran to worship the porcelain toilet for the third time that evening. This was a strange sickness; it only affected my stomach. As I doubled over, it finally hit me. "Bloody Hell!" I shrieked.

Katie and Alicia came rushing into the bathroom. "Angelina, what's wrong? Your scream could have woken Merlin from the dead!" Katie joked.

"Bloody hell. IthinkImightbe...ohmymerlin."

"Ange? What is it?" Alicia asked concernedly.

But my mind was still transfixed, piecing it all together. The mood swings, headaches, dizziness, and nausea.

"Spit it out!" Katie commanded.

I buried my face in my hands and whispered," I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" Alicia screeched. Katie stared at me with her jaw dropped open, looking as if I had come from Mars. "Pregnant?"

"With who?" Katie asked sternly.

"George. George Weasley." I mumbled.

Katie looked astonished. "But- oh, after the Memorial."

Alicia looked positively delighted. "Angelina Cristina Johnson, you naughty girl! And how could you keep it from us?" She grinned mischievously. "Was he any good?"

Katie looked scandalized. " Shut up!" she demanded, hitting Angelina's arm. "We have more important things to deal with now. I'll run to the muggle store to buy a muggle test, and Lici, you run to St. Mungo's to get the potion. The results will be more accurate that way. Go on!"

I sighed, mentally thanking my friends for handling the news so well. We would all have the next eight months to freak out. I checked my reaction to the pregnancy. Nope, I was still in shock. The numbness would thaw eventually. I remained huddled on the bathroom floor until the girls returned with their purchases.

"Merlin, that was awkward!" Katie exclaimed. "The muggle clerk was a man about our age, and he kept pestering me about who the father of my baby was. He wouldn't believe me when I said the test wasn't mine."

"If you think that is bad, try bumping into the father himself!" Alicia said dramatically.

She nodded. "He had popped in to buy a few potions to test in his new products. Well, wasn't he surprised when he saw what I was carrying?" She saw the horrified expression on my face. "I didn't tell him it was for you, silly goose. Now he thinks I've got a bun in the oven!"

A bun in the oven… oh merlin, my child would be in my arms in eight short months if the test turned out positive. I snatched the tests, and shooed my friends out of the room. It was time to determine my future, for better or for worse.

Minutes later, I stared at the red potion, and the little pink plus sign. Positive. It was positive. I, Angelina Cristina Johnson, was pregnant.

* * *

The store bell tinkled as I entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. An explosion of sound and color hit me, there were pouches, pets, tricks, and toys galore!

"Good afternoon ma'm and welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. " I spun around to find an enthusiastic George Weasley, dressed in the magenta staff robes, giving a high-speed introduction. "If there is anything- Angelina!" he exclaimed, finally recognizing me.

My insides squirmed. "George, we need to talk."

"I'm all ears! Or, rather, I'm all ear!"

I smiled weakly at his joke. "I mean, we need to talk in private."

He grinned. "Right this way!" He led me back to a small, cozy little room in the back of the store. A loveseat sat by a fireplace, decorated in the Gryffindor colors. Grabbing my arm, he escorted me to one end of the loveseat like a perfect gentleman.

"Thank you," I said in relief.

"Anything for an old mate, eh? So, what brings you here Angelina?"

"George, I….when we…I mean I'm." I couldn't do it. To my horror, I burst in to tears. Stupid hormones.

"Shh," George wrapped me in a hug, rubbing small circles in my back. I felt safe in his arms, burrowing my head into his chest and smelling his spicy scent. "Shh, Angie."

_I lifted my face up as he leaned forward and brushed his lips to mine. "Angie," he whispered. "My Angie."_

"No. Not Angie." I said firmly. "Fred…." I began, and burst into tears again.

George gently pulled me away and looked into my eyes. "I miss him too," he said simply. I was suddenly struck with guilt at how selfish I was being. Fred was George's twin, his other half. They had been glued together since before birth, and were suddenly wrenched apart by a gap so wide that no mortal could cross it. George must miss Fred more than life itself.

I saw that George had tears sparkling in his eyes that matched mine.

"George, forgive me," I said. " It was selfish to not think of your loss above mine, for you two held a closer bond than I can even comprehend. But it is wrong to think of you together. No matter how similar you look, you are two completely separate people. I forgot that at the Memorial. When you held me in your arms and kissed me, I thought only of Fred. That was completely unfair, for you're George through and through, and nothing could ever change that."

George nodded. "Forgive me, as well. I was sober that night, and should have stopped you. But, Angelina, I know the feeling isn't mutual, but…"the tips of his ears grew pink.

"No, George. I take full responsibility for what happened that night. But the past has past. What will we do once the baby has arrived?"

George bit his lip, and looked at me. "Angelina, I have loved you since sixth year, when you put your name in the Goblet of Fire. You looked so determined and hopeful, and I promised myself then that I would help you to never lose that determination or hope. I never acted on it, for it was clear that you fancied Fred. I know that you will never fall passionately in love with me. But could you be happy with me? For the sake of our child, will you marry me?"

I looked at George Weasley. Marriage was a huge step. But I knew that I wanted for my child what my parents had given me- a loving home. "George, I will be happy with you. Contrary to what you have said, I think I can love you. You are funny, loyal, sweet, caring, and everything I could want. But it will take time. Will you be willing to wait for me?"

George nodded. "Of course I will." He grinned. "Engaged then?"

"Yes."

He swept me into a hug. "Lina, my Lina."

It was perfect.

**A/N-** **Hello,**

**Happy Boxing Day to all you who celebrate it! ****Just wanted to give a big thank you for those who took the time of you to read my story. Also, huge thank you to HollyShadow17821 who put my story on alert, and AurumandArgentum, Divine Luster, and LuvSiriusBlack who reviewed/favorited. I could not believe it when I saw that my story was on people's favorite list. Ahhhh! This means so much to me! **

**Anyway, the epilogue will be up soon! Have a fantastic day. :)**

**TaTa,**

**~Queen SkyRose**


End file.
